Polyethylene has been used in the production of various film products, such as bags and packaging. Examples of such products include shipping sack applications, fertilizer bags, insulation bags, etc.
Biaxially-oriented, blown polyolefin films are generally known in the art and have been used in the production of articles such as garbage bags, shopping bags, food wraps, and any number of articles requiring polymer chain orientation in both the machine direction (MD) and the transverse direction (TD) of the film. Although cast films may be processed to achieve biaxial-orientation, blown films are generally preferred as they usually required less subsequent processing steps to achieve good mechanical properties, namely tensile strength, elastic modulus, and impact resistance, in both the machine and transverse directions. Tailoring the properties of the polyolefins, such as polyethylene, to fit a desired applicability is constantly ongoing.
Achieving outstanding stiffness, which can allow for downgauge of the film, while maintaining excellent toughness, is desired. Having a resin that provides for lower extrusion pressure and better mixing with other resins, such as metallocene MDPE, metallocene LLDPE, LDPE, or LLDPE in monolayer or coextruded film applications, is also desirable.